


NootNootStuck

by Naemae



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, nootnootstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemae/pseuds/Naemae
Summary: hoemstook iz a webkomik tat sum pepl lik





	1. Chapter 1

hoemstuk iz a webcumik abowt deez kidz pleing a gaem an stoof hapenz.

 

hoemstook wiz med bi andre husele.

 

gud stof hapenz beecuz ov sad stuf and funy stufz.

 

it iz a lung cumik butt it iz gewd.


	2. chaper wun: hoo iz dis kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wi meat the first karkter

a yung men stanz in his bedrum. it is his bifdai annd it iz appril fortenth or 413 ha. he dus not hav a naem evan tho he is firteen so wee get to nam him.

 

ther is a joyk aboat his naem beeing suestink puplored but then we fiined ot tht it is jon sno. job sno then fuks arund in hiz rum and wasts teim and stuv. he liek vib gamz and dab moovees and cumputr fings bit he iz bad at it lol. he aslo lik majik. he fuks armz tu.

 

he capalogs stuf intoo hiz siladekz and luks in a mjuk chiest were he keps fingz. he lyk prankz but he not cull kid. he haz no armz but he duz. huzl lyks to droo hiz karkters wif no armz ha ha.

 

jon sno haz lots of pistrez. especalkly wuns ov nik clege. he iz in nunhomo luv wif nic clege and bad muvies.

 

hiz dad rote a nut saing he iz prood of jon sno. jon than getz a postr four hiz birfdy and he uzez homer to put it on his wol.

 

jon hed hurt becuz he is toled to shit on a disk bi unone vowses mebee bi uz lol.

 

jun haz a frend ho asks if he wants to plae a gaim. he iz cold turntekGivhed on pisturcum wich iz bysically skipe. tg iz cold dave has red texs and jon ho iz ecoBebo and haz blu tex. thei r funi and frrends and tolk abut game and jonz birfde.

 

jon wont male for gaim butt he cant get gaym. tg tok on compewta 2 jon agen and they tok abot colectign capolog nd siladeks thigs. it iz cunfuzin but it iz just a real lif inventori fing.

 

jon ten getz a strif spekebus wich iz hs wepon and it iz a homer.

 

he then duz stuf arund his hus and fuks arund tring 2 get the gam fromhiz dada.

 

he then plez the geme wif a purpil tex gurl whoz name iz tentaculTheRapist but iz allso culd ross. jon liks ross. 

 

tthey do stuf in the gam and make stuf. but ther r meetiors faling frum the sky and ther is a timmer cunting done. jon gos to the ruff and mayks a tree and eets an apel jist as the time runz owt and a metior hits hiz howz.

 

act wun then endz.


End file.
